the Kind of Life, Stress Love!
by Avykuro
Summary: DISCONTINUED!
1. A Broken Family

**Halo****!! Ini adalah penpic buatan seorang avy!!**

**Cerita ini diharapkan banyak yang nge-reviu, karena ini adalah penpic pertama saya, jadi mohon bantuan para senior. saran kalian sangat berharga, jangan cuman kritik doang!**

**-Ripiu yang banyak, ya!! Dan salam kenal!!**

**-Mengenang meninggalnya Michael Jackson- huhu**

**Summary: **Gaara, seorang anak yang kaya-raya tiba-tiba muncul di kehidupan Naruto, seorang gadis miskin. Mereka adalah teman sekelas yang berbeda status. Naruto bersahabat lama dengan Sasuke, teman sekelasnya yang hidupnya diatas garis kemiskinan juga. Semua itu berubah ketika mereka terjerat cinta segitiga. Manakah yang akan Naruto pilih?! Gaara atau Sasuke?!

**Age:**** - **Gaara, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Sai, Kiba, Hinata, Tenten, Neji, Lee : 16 tahun

Temari, Kankurou, Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, Shikamaru :17 tahun

Orang Tua : semua antara 43-44 tahun

**Desclaimer ****:** Naruto itu punya om Kishimoto, bukan saya.

**Genre:**Romance and Family

**Rate:** T

Sudah yah, penjelasannya. Kita langsung mulai sajo... gak sabar pingin pamer penpic ini...

**The Kind of Life****, Stress Love?!**

Chapter 1 : A broken family

By: Avykuro sabaku

_Malam __yang begitu riuh,_

_Bukan karena canda-tawa sebuah keluarga..._

_Tetapi karena perkelahian keluarga yang di ambang kehancuran._

_Apa yang harus kulakukan,_

_Demi mengembalikan keluargaku yang tercinta?!_

_Kami-sama, bantu aku._

_Hanya kaulah tempatku mengadu...._

_Bolehkah aku memutar waktu sekali lagi?_

_Hingga tak ada lagi air mata menetes..._

PRAANG!!! "kyaaa!!"

Suara piring pecah itu berasal dari dapur keluarga Sabaku.

"apa yang ayah lakukan!! Apa ayah ingin membunuh ibu?!" marah seorang anak lelaki berkulit putih mulus dan berambut merah bata, tak lain tak bukan adalah Gaara. Ia sedang memeluk ibunya yang terduduk di lantai sambil gemetaran.

"kau tidak usah ikut campur! Ini urusanku!" teriak kazekage sabaku, ayah Gaara. (maaf namanya aneh, soalnya nama ayah Gaara kan belom diketahui. Daripada dikasih nama Shukaku...)

Karura mulai menangis. Mata hijaunya yang tadi jernih kini mulai berkaca-kaca. Gaara menatap prihatin pada ibunya itu.

"itu bodoh!! Untuk apa ayah marah-marah hanya karena ibu pulang malam?! Ibu itu sedang mencarikan obat untuk Temari!" balas Kankurou sambil menahan tangan ayahnya, yang kini bersiap untuk melempar gelas pada Karura. "lagipula ayah tidak pernah mempedulikan kami. Kenapa kau sekarang malah marah-marah seperti orang gila begitu?!"

"tutup mulutmu!! Kalaupun Temari sakit, kau bisa menyuruh salah satu pembantu kita untuk membeli obatnya!" kazekage itu meledak lagi. Tangannya yang kuat itu melawan Kankurou yang mulai kewalahan menahannya.

"tapi yang tahu resepnya hanya ibu!!" balas Kankurou tak mau kalah. Rupanya dia sudah pegal dengan kelakuan ayahnya yang satu ini.

Gaara masih memeluk ibunya yang menangis. Wajah Karura yang cantik itu sudah mulai sembab. Matanya membengkak. Ia memang terlalu sering menangis akibat suaminya itu.

Temari mengintip dari balik pintu dapur. Ia ingin lari ke dalam dapur dan membela ibunya itu, tapi rasa pusing di kepala serasa menahan tubuhnya. Ia merasa bersalah. Yang dialaminya hanya flu biasa, tetapi Karura yang sangat memperhatikannya anak-anaknya itu rela dimarahi suaminya demi membelikan obat untuknya. Temari sangat menyesal. Kenapa tidak dia sendiri saja yang membelinya?

Kankurou masih memegangi tangan ayahnya. "heh... kalau ayah mau lepas, taruh dulu gelas itu dan jangan marahi ibu lagi."

PRAKK!! Kazekage segera menjatuhkan gelas bertangkai yang digenggamnya. Dengan tenaganya ia berhasil melepaskan tangannya dari Kankurou. "baik...!! aku penuhi permintaan kalian. Dasar anak durhaka! Padahal selama ini yang memenuhi kebutuhan kalian itu siapa?!" teriaknya sekali lagi. ia berlalu ke ruang tamu, mengambil jas malamnya, dan pergi meninggalkan rumah megah tersebut.

BLAM!! Pintu pun tertutup dengan kasar.

"apa ibu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kankurou prihatin. Ia lalu membantu Gaara memapah Karura. Ibunya hanya mengangguk.

Mereka membawa Karura ke dalam kamar.

"sebaiknya kalian tidur saja, besok kalian harus sekolah." Kata Karura pada kedua anaknya setelah tiba di kamar.

"selamat malam." Kata Gaara dan Kankurou bersamaan. Karura mengecup kening mereka berdua, sebelum pintu kamar itu ditutup.

***

"ayah selalu seperti itu! Apa sih, yang dipikirkannya!" kata Kankurou pada kedua saudaranya, Temari dan Gaara. Mereka belum tidur, dan berkumpul di ruang tamu. "yang dia pikirkan hanya kerja dan kerja. Setiap hari tidak pernah lepas dari ponselnya!!"

"aku juga tidak suka dengan kelakuannya. Padahal kita ini anak kandungnya. Kalaupun kita diperhatikan, itu pasti karena urusan bisnis…" sambung Temari sambil setengah bersin. Yaiyalah, dia kan flu…

"lebih baik aku hidup miskin dan menderita daripada punya ayah yang tidak memperhatikan keluarganya."ucap kankurou yang disertai dengan anggukan kedua saudaranya. "lagipula dia memanfaatkan Gaara……" kata-katanya terputus setelah Temari memelototkan kedua matanya. "maaf…."

"sebaiknya kita tidur saja. Ini sudah pukul dua belas malam." Ujar Gaara dengan datarnya. Temari dan Kankurou mengangguk, dan mereka menuju kamar masing-masing yang terletak di lantai dua.

Gaara merebahkan dirinya di atas spring bed yang terbungkus bed cover AC-milannya. Warna bed cover yang merah senada dengan warna rambut pemiliknya. Gaara mencoba memejamkan matanya, namun gagal karena suara-suara yang dibuat oleh kedua kakaknya. Nampaknya Temari dan Kankurou belum tidur. Mereka masih berbincang-bincang di depan pintu kamar mereka yang berdekatan.

"seharusnya kau tidak perlu mengatakan itu! kasihan dia." Marah Temari. Dia memandang Kankurou dengan sinisnya.

"aku kan sudah minta maaf. Tapi memang benar kalau ayah cuma memanfaatkan Gaara. Gaara juga sudah tahu sejak lama, dia tidak sebodoh itu!" balas Kankurou dengan sedikit rasa bersalah.

"kau ini bodoh atau apa, sih! Gaara memang sudah tahu, aku berharap dia perlahan akan melupakannya, tetapi kau malah mengungkit-ungkit hal itu lagi. Aku tak ingin melihatnya kecewa!" omel Temari lagi. Untuk kesekian kalinya, Kankurou minta maaf lagi entah pada siapa.

"hmm, kau tahu ke mana ayah pergi tadi? Kantor?" Tanya Temari agak malas.

"tak tahu ya. Biasanya kalau marah dia memang pergi ke kantor atau nggak dia menginap di salah satu apartemen kita." Jawab Kankurou dengan nada tinggi. Ia masih emosi sepertinya. "sudahlah, Aku muak membicarakan dia lagi. Lebih baik tidur saja." Kankurou menutup pintu kamar, disusul oleh Temari.

***

*Sigh* Gaara menghela nafas beratnya. Ia tak bisa memejamkan kedua matanya, masih memikirkan perbincangan kakak-kakaknya tadi. 'Memang benar ayah memanfaatkanku,' pikirnya.

**Deskripsi on**

Dahulu, sejak Gaara masih kecil sampai berumur 10 tahun, ayahnya selalu keras padanya. Membencinya. Pasalnya, dia adalah anak bungsu yang dianggap tidak berguna dan tidak bisa meneruskan bisnis ayahnya, seorang direktur di sebuah perusahaan Ind*food Corporation (maaf disamarkan) yang pendirinya adalah Kazekage sendiri. Selain itu, Gaara adalah anak yang nyaris membuat ibunya terbunuh. saat itu Karura hendak melahirkannya, dan mengalami pendarahan yang hebat. tetapi akhirnya mereka berdua selamat. Mungkin, ayahnya masih menyalahkannya.

Namun semenjak Gaara berumur 11 tahun, si Kaazekage menyadari kalau anak bungsunya itu memiliki bakat mengelola perusahaannya, disbanding kedua kakaknya yang tidak memiliki keahlian apa-apa. Kazekage itu menginginkan salah satu dari anaknya ada yang menjadi penerus perusahaan Ind*food Corporation tersebut, beserta bisnis sukses lainnya seperti restoran, tambak, mall, apartemen, real estate, dsb (ajigile, banyak banget!!) dengan kejeniusan yang Gaara miliki, sang Kazekage memilihnya. Semenjak itu, perlakuan yang diperoleh Gaara berubah drastis. Ia dimanja, apapun yang dimintanya selalu dipenuhi. Namun semua itu tidak mengubah Gaara menjadi seorang anak manja. Ia tetap menjadi anak mandiri dan berpikiran dewasa sampai sekarang.

**Deskripsi off**

Setelah puas melamun dan nostalgia atas nasibnya selama ini, Gaara tertidur dengan pulasnya. Tanpa ngorok tentunya.

***

Mentari pagi merembes melalui celah-celah di rumah megah itu, sebuah rumah klasik bergaya Victoria berlantai dua. Luas tanahnya saja 800 meter persegi, gimana gak gede?

Gaara dan keluarganya sedang menikmati sarapan dengan cerianya, tanpa kehadiran sang ayah tentunya. Tetapi sepertinya itu sudah menjadi hal yang biasa. Tiba-tiba sebuah suara yang berat dan dingin memecah ke-khidmatan sarapan mereka.

"sebaiknya kalian berkemas-kemas. Besok kita akan pindah ke Konoha." Kata suara yang ternyata milik Kazekage itu. Rupanya ia barusan pulang.

"apa untuk urusan bisnis lagi?" Tanya Karura, sang istri sambil mengoleskan selai ke rotinya.

"tapi kita sudah merasa nyaman tinggal di Inggris ini, untuk apa kita pindah?" bantah Kankurou.

"kau tak bisa membantah. Ini bukanlah sebuah pilihan." Kata Kazkage kembali dengan suara datar. "lagipula, apa kalian tidak rindu dengan tempat kelahiran kalian?!"

Mereka pun tediam dan menurut saja apa yang dikatakan ayahnya. Meskipun yakin ini pasti karena urusan bisnis, tetapi mereka juga ingin kembali ke Konoha, Setelah 4 tahun menetap di Inggris. Kampung halaman memang membuat rindu.

***

"akhirnya sampai juga di Konoha!" Kankurou menghela nafas berat .Ia mengeluarkan barang bawaan dari mobil Toyota Alphard milik keluarganya, dibantu Gaara dan Temari tentunya. Mereka sekeluarga berhasil tiba sehat wal-afiat di Konoha, Jawa Timur. (he?! Sejak kapan Konoha di Jawa Timur? Yay!! Namanya juga fanfic…)

Setelah memilih-milih rumah elit dan apartemen seabrek yang mereka miliki di Konoha, dipilihlah sebuah rumah berukuran luas tanah 900 m2, berlantai dua, masih ber-cat krem dan bergaya Victoria seperti rumah mereka sebelumnya. Rumah ini asri dan memiliki halaman yang luas, plus kolam renang di halaman belakang.

Gaara memanaskan Ducati 999R miliknya, motorsport keren berwarna merah menyala di halaman depan. Sesekali ia melirik Kankurou yang asyik mengagumi dan mengelap-ngelap kaca rumah dan menjilatinya (hiperbolisme). Entah kenapa di sini Kankurou diceritakan memiliki bakat bersih-bersih. Kankurou sedang mengagumi sebuah kaca fiberglass bermotif burung cendrawasih, yang mendominasi hampir seperempat bagian depan rumah itu. Kaca itu memang menjadi daya tarik utama rumah itu.

Beda Kankurou, beda lagi temari. Ia langsung masuk ke ruang tengah, merebahkan diri di sofa, dan menyetel televisi dengan pose santainya. Beginilah dia kalau sedang sakit-sakitan, bersantai sepanjang hari.

Karura mempersiapkan makan siang di dapur. Kazekage yang selalu-sok-sibuk masuk ke ruang ruang makan, meletakkan tiga buah ponselnya di atas meja makan sebelum membolak-balik Koran hari ini (gile! tangan ma kuping aja cuman dua buah, tapi hape-na tiga buah!! Gimana yah megangnya?!)

***

Makan siang terhidang di atas meja. Beraneka macam kuliner yang dimasak Karura sbb: lontong cap gomek, Fu yung Hay, Cap Cay, gado-gado, opor ayam (bukak warung nih). Ibu tiga anak ini memang paling hobi memasak dan makanannya jempolan abis, Khas Jawa Timur. Kankurou sudah terlihat berkunang-kunang melihat pilihan yang ada. Ia mengambil semua macam makanan itu satu-per-satu sebelum aksi ganasnya itu dihentikan oleh Temari, yang menampel tangan Kankurou hingga memerah.

"AUCH!!" pekik Kankurou sambil menyemburkan sebagian isi mulutnya.

"dasar biadab kau ini!!" jerit Temari tak kalah lantangnya, diikuti dengan bersin-bersin. Gaara yang sudah biasa melihat tingkah laku tidak waras kedua kakaknya ini, hanya menggeleng dan mengambil opor ayam kesukaannya.

"jadi, kalian akan ibu daftarkan ke sekolah minggu depan." Kata Karura menengahi anak-anaknya yang sedang perang makanan itu. "dan… " kata-katanya terputus ketika melihat kankurou menggenggam paha ayam dengan kedua tangannya. Kankurou hanya nyengir saja dipelototi ibunya begitu. "maaf…"

Karura menghela nafas dan melanjutkan kata-katanya. "bagaimana dengan Konoha High School? Sekolahnya lumayan bagus, anaknya juga pintar-pintar."

***

_**Konoha High School Kelas 1-B, seminggu kemudian…**_

"hey, dobe. Cepatan dikit, napa!" kata seorang cowok berkepala pantat ayam. Yak, sodara-sodara! Orang ini tak lain tak bukan adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Dia denan sabar sedang menunggu Namikaze Naruto, seorang cewek rambut blonde yang mati-matian menyelesaikan esai-nya.

"duh! Berisik banget seh!! Bantu dong Teme, sebelom bel istirahat selese… " omel Naruto pada sahabatnya itu, sambil setengah memelas.

"yey, namanya ulangan tuch musti diselesein sendiri." Kata Sasuke sok cuek. "lo bener-bener geblek, dobe!"

"sory, tapi gue lagi gak mood denger ejekan lo!" dengus si cewek blonde berkuncir dua itu. -Ini latarnya teh ada di jawa timur, harusnya pakek bahasa Jawa, tapi kok pakek lo-gue-lo-gue khas jakarte?!, biarin deh-

"yauda. Abang mau jajan dulu, dobe. Temen sekelas dah pada keluar semua, tuh! Ntar keburu abis istirahatnya!!" sahut Sasuke sambil berlalu meninggalkan kelas. Terdengar teriakan tidak terima Naruto dari dalam kelas, "Woy!! Gak setia kawan lo Teme!!"

Dan Sasuke pun langsung cabut makan pangsit bersama teman-teman.

KRIIIIING!! Bel masuk berbunyi.

"AAAAAAARGH!! "

Terdengar teriakan frustasi seorang Namikaze yang baru saja bersiap menerima semangkuk bakso. Sasuke menghampiri sahabatnya itu dengan muka kenyang. "nyok, masuk!" ajak sasuke dengan muka sok cool. Ia menarik tangan sohibnya itu. "AAAARGH!!" jerit si cewek bernama Naruto itu untuk kedua kalinya. Dia melirik putus asa pada semangkuk bakso utuh yang terlanjur dibelinya, terbengkalai begitu saja di atas meja kantin.

"napa seh! Itu 'kan cuman bakso gocengan, gak usyah ambil pusing." Kata Sasuke keheranan melihat si Naruto kelabakan membungkus bakso utuhnya. "gak usah segitunya sampe dibawa pulang segala, kau mau telat masuk kelas?"

"Teme, uang bakso ini hasil kerja cari belut seharian, tauk." Kata naruto dengan muka memprihatinkan. Naruto memang bekerja sambilan memancing belut di sawah untuk menambah penghasilan keluarganya.

"maaf…" kata Sasuke dengan raut menyesal. "kalau kau mau, aku bisa mentraktirmu di hokben nanti siang."

"benarkah?!" mata biru langit Naruto berbinar mendengarnya. Tanpa sadar ia menumpahkan bakso gocengannya dan menarik Sasuke masuk kedalam kelas. Soalnya habis ini pelajaran fisika, gurunya Tsunade. Jadi kalau telat masuk bisa berabe.

Kelas 1-B yang riuh dan ramai itu pun mendadak sunyi ketika Tsunade melangkah masuk. Yep! Guru fisika yang terkenal paling sangar seantero sekolah. Murid-murid berebut duduk ke bangku masing-masing, takut ditonjok si Tsunade itu.

"hemm, anak-anak… " kata Tsunade mengawali. "kita akan kedatangan murid baru…"

Wajah murid-murid cengok itu langsung berubah sumringah. Mereka selalu semangat kalo dapet temen baru. Satu-persatu mulai menunjukkan berbagai reaksi. Shikamaru langsung bangun tidur dan duduk tegak. Kiba yang asyik ngupil langsung menjatuhkan upil-nya ke lantai (yaiks!!). Ino yang sedari tadi baku hantam dengan Sakura langsung duduk sok manis di bangku masing-masing. Lee yang tadi males-malesan gara-gara kenyang makan pangsit, langsung bangkit dan lari-lari muter kelas.

"anak-anak! Harap tenang!!" teriak Tsunade yang nggak habis pikir sama kelakuan para murid itu. "anak baru, kamu boleh masuk!" perintah Tsunade bersamaan dengan langkah masuk seorang anak. Jeng…jeng….

-bersambung-

**Avykuro:"Huahaha!! Pasti udah bisa ketebak siapa murid baru ini. siapa lagi kalau bukan…" –dibekep Naruto-**

**Naruto: "gak usah banyak bacot, lo! Gue aja blom ngerti siapa anak barunya. Gak usah bukak rahasia!!"**

**A: "alah, lo kan bego. Gak heran kalo gak ngerti! Huaha!!"**

**N: "tutup mulut lo! Ngapain juga lo bikin gue kayak orang miskin gitu. Beli bakso aja kagak mampu!!"**

**A: "loh, lo kan emang miskin! Hahaha!! Emang gaji genin tu berapa?!"**

**N: "Teme!! Dia jahaaat!!"**

**S: "mana? Biar gue bacok!" –bawa golok-**

***si author pun kejar-kejaran dengan sasuke * **

**A: "kyaaaa!! Gaara!! Help meeee!!"**

**G: "siapa sih loh?!" –muka cengok-**

**Yang baca ini, tolong review, ya! Chap ini emang agak jayus- jadi tolong sarannya. Ini kan fic pertama saya!!**

**Semoga chap berikutnya lebih baik lagi….**

**Nanti reviu nya dibales di chap berikutnya!!!**

**Oh, ya. mau tanyak, kami-sama itu artinya apa, ya?! ('lo nulis-nulis gak tau artinya?!' –dibacok sasuke-) **

**mohon dijawab!! –tepar- **


	2. Sakura’s Love Story

**H****ei!! Ini adalah penpic buatan seorang avy!!**

**Cerita ini diharapkan banyak yang nge-reviu, karena ini adalah penpic pertama saya, jadi mohon bantuan para senior. saran kalian sangat berharga, jangan cuman kritik doang!**

**-Ripiu yang banyak, ya!! Dan salam kenal!!**

**-Masih Mengenang meninggalnya Michael Jackson- huhu**

**Summary: **Gaara, seorang anak yang kaya-raya tiba-tiba muncul di kehidupan Naruto, seorang gadis miskin. Mereka adalah teman sekelas yang berbeda status. Naruto bersahabat lama dengan Sasuke, teman sekelasnya yang hidupnya diatas garis kemiskinan juga. Semua itu berubah ketika mereka terjerat cinta segitiga. Manakah yang akan Naruto pilih?! Gaara atau Sasuke?!

**Age:**** - **Gaara, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Sai, Kiba, Hinata, Tenten, Neji, Lee : 16 tahun

Temari, Kankurou, Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, Shikamaru :17 tahun

Orang Tua : semua antara 43-44 tahun

**Pairing:**GaaNaru, SasuNaru, ItaDei, ShikaTema, minor GaaSaku.

**Desclaimer ****:** Naruto itu punya om Kishimoto, bukan saya.

**Genre:**Romance and Family

**Rate:** T

Huahua. Ternyata chap 1 yg reviu cuman 2 orang... thanks bwt bang Dani-senpai yg uda mau susah2 nge-riviu crita saya yg gak penting ini. Thanks bwt saranx... btw, name perusahaannya dah diganti, nih. Tapi name-x rada gak enak. Gak biasa ngarang sendiri. Apa perlu nama ayahx si Gaara itu diganti pula?!

Thanks juga bwt Sinsin-senpai (aku gak tau gendernya, gak brani manggil bang. Tpi kayaknya cewek deh) soal Sasuke panggilannya 'abang' itu muncul gitu aj di pikiran, jgn tersinggung deh. saia juga gak nganggep Sinsin-senpai nge-flame, kok.

Btw, typo itu apa yach?-

Berhubung ini minggu2 liburan bwt usia anak2 sekolahan, saia anti HIATUS!! Makanya, reviu ok!!

**NB:** saia membuat fanfic ini karna ketidaksengajaan dan ketidakniatan, makanya reviu senpai-senpai sangat berarti buat saia. Biar tmbah smangat n mutu critanya tmbah naek, OK! Setelah pengalaman chap 1 yg begitu miris karna minor nya org yg nge-reviu, chap 2 ini dibuat lebih menarik tanpa adegan aneh** tentux, kayak yaoi gitu. rate diusahakan tetep T mengingat umur authorx saja baru 13 tahun.

**Sasuke:** "makanye lo bnyk-bnyk nampangin gue, biar bnyk yg nge-reviu! Jgn cuman Gaara doang, author Geblek!!"

**Author:** "halah-dalah, kalo nampangin lo bnyk-bnyk, yg baca pada kaburr!!"

**S:**"gak usyah ngeles, dech. Bilang aja fans gue banyak!!"

**A:** "ogah!! Ambo kan benci loe. Ngapain nampangin loe?! Udah untung gue jadiin figuran..."

**S:**"shi*t !!"

Maaf kalo Sasuke agak OOC...

Saia mengetik cerita ini bwt melepas bosan semasa liburan dan kepenatan semasa di sekolah. Anak cowok di kelas saia bener** gila bokepx... masa buka blue film yg begituan di Laptop terang-terangan, di dalam kelas!! Ato liat di youtube gitu...(well, gurunya emang gak ada sich)

Walhasil dgn suksesnya anak cewek sekelas pada ngungsi ke kelas sebelah, gak mau ikut-ikutan ngotorin pikiran mereka, gak tahan ma kelakuan anak cowok yang super-duper-ajur itu. Gile! Kompak bgt dalam hal begituan...*sigh* anak muda jaman sekarang....

(-digampar Sasuke- "kata-kata lo persis kakek-kakek!!")

hado, jadinya kok sering berantem sama sasuke?! Padahal saia sukanya sama Gaara.

Ya udah, karna diprotes, Ind*food Corporationnya ambo ganti, jadi PT. Unilev*r (-Kali ini digampar Naruto- "sama aja author geblek!!")

Sabaku Corporation, deh! (-dikebiri Sasuke- "kampungan bgt seh, selera lo!!")

Ya udah, pokoknye tetep keukeuh pade pendirian, name-nya ditetapkan 'Sabaku Corporation!!' pengetahuan saia minim ttng perusahaan** gitu soalnya. Maaf kalo namanya aneh. Harap maklum, baru kelas 2 SMP... *hiks*

Di chap ini diharapkan akan sering dimunculkan pairing GaaNaru. Setelah meraup kesuksesan di chap sebelomnya oleh pairing SasuNaru.

Mengikuti nasehat-senpai, saia mengurangi adegan author-notenya yg berarti mengorbankan adegan saia sendiri *hiks!* gapapalah, biar lebih dramatis...

_**Ga usah bnyk **__**Yey!! Here we go!!**_

**The Kind of Life, Stress Love?!**

Chapter 2 : Sakura's Love Story

By: Avykuro sabaku

Jeng...jeng...

Masuklah seorang anak cowok berkulit putih tinggi dan berambut merah bata. _So shiny!!_

_Mengalunlah lagu wonder women__..._ (heh?!)

slow-motion. Anak baru itu memasuki ruang kelas itu dengan gaya _cool_-nya. Membuat hati para murid cewek deg-degan dengan tampang nervous. sedangkan para murid cowok berebut menunjukkan kharisma mereka, karna tidak ingin dikalahkan pesona murid baru itu.

Dengan tubuh masih diselimuti cahaya yang menyilaukan, Gaara masuk kelas dengan antengnya. (Tunggu dulu!! mana Temari ma Kankurou?! Oh, mereka kan kelas 2 SMA. so, gak skelas ma Gaara.)

"Perkenalkan dirimu!" perintah Tsunade. Gaara sih nurut-nurut aja dan tetep pasang tampang cool-nya. Cewek-cewek udah nggak sabar nungguin cowok satu ini ngenalin diri, semua pada pasang tampang inosen ngarep dilirik Gaara. Kecuali seorang cewek bernama Haruno Sakura, yang duduk persis di belakang Naruto. Si doi ini malah nundukin kepala sejak Gaara masuk kelas tadi. _What happen with this girl?!_

"nama saya Gaara Sabaku. Pindahan dari Inggris, tapi lahir di Konoha. Umur saya 16 tahun...." lanjut Gaara dengan ekspresi sengaknya. Seisi kelas pada bengong, ada yang gak percaya kalo si Gaara itu anggota keluarga 'sabaku' yang perusahaannya terkenal banget seantero jagad itu.

"waw, target baru nih!" kata Tenten sambil mencolek-colek pundak Naruto, Bangkunya mereka memang sebelahan. "well, udah ganteng, tajir lagi!" si Tenten masih memandang Gaara dengan wajah sumringah. Naruto gak ngegubris omongan Tenten, Dia malah asyik-asyikan main SOS sama si Teme.

"ya udah. Emm..." kata Tsunade melanjutkan. "kau bisa duduk di sebelah Sakura." Katanya seraya menunjuk bangku meja Sakura, yang memang berisi dua kursi itu. Sepertinya Tsunade berniat mau menjodohkan Gaara sama Sakura, harap maklum Sakura itu murid kesayangan Tsunade.

"dan Shikamaru, tolong kau sebagai ketua kelas mengenalkan Gaara ke lingkungan sekolah ini." Tambah Tsunade, sebelum duduk di meja gurunya.

'bagus. Kerjaan apa lagi?!' pikir Shikamaru malas. Dia sebenarnya udah ketuaan setaun, tapi berhubung males ngerjain soal UAS jadinya dia gak naik kelas. Harusnya sih udah kelas 2.

***

Gaara melangkah dengan tenang ke bangku Sakura, lalu meletakkan tasnya di kursi sebelum duduk. Ia memandang aneh pada Sakura yang masih menunduk.

"ngg... Gaara-kun, kita bertemu lagi, ya!" kata Sakura masih malu-malu, Matanya menyiratkan sinar harapan. Ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Gaara.

*sigh* Gaara menghela nafasnya. 'dari semua cewek yang ada di kelas ini, kenapa musti sama dia?!' pikirnya. lalu ia pun menerima uluran tangan cewek tersebut.

'Weits! Kayaknya dia masih ada rasa. Boleh dicoba, tuh!' pekik nurani Sakura, entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

Gaara dan Sakura itu sebenarnya udah saling kenal. Yah, sebelumnya Sakura itu mantannya Gaara waktu SD. Sakura nembak Gaara di taman sekolah, dan mereka putus sebelum Gaara pindah ke Inggris. Tapi Sakuranya masih ngarep, dan itu membuat Gaara reseh duduk di sebelahnya. Tapi mau apa lagi?! Ini perintah si sangar Tsunade.

***

KRIIIING!! "Yey!"

Pelajaran fisika yang mengerikan itu segera berakhir. Para murid kelas 1-B memekik riang.

"Teme, lo jadi gak nraktir gue di hokben?" tanya Naruto penuh harap pada Sasuke, udah gak sabar. Rupanya waktu pelajaran Fisika si Naruto ini mikirin makanan mulu.

"ya jadi, lah! Gue sekarang lagi tajir, nih!" sahut Sasuke bangga, sambil mengibas-ngibaskan selembar seratus ribuan.

"wow! Nyolong di mana loe?!" Naruto sok terkagum-kagum, rada sirik juga.

"ngapain nyolong?! Ini murni keringat gue sendiri, meres bokap gue!!" pekik Sasuke tak terima.

"Beee-!!" Naruto segera merampas uang yang dikibarkan Sasuke tadi, lalu langsung kabur keluar kelas.

"DOBE!! BALIKIN DUIT GUEEEEE!!" Sasuke segera menyambar tasnya dan ikut berlari keluar kelas. Anak sekelas pada geleng-geleng pala ngeliat kelakuan mereka.

Gaara yang udah bosan nian di dalam kelas juga udah mau keluar. dilihatnya Lee dan Kiba sudah ngelambai-lambai ngajak dia pulang. Lumayan, hari pertama dah dapet banyak kenalan.

"Gaara, bisa ngobrol di taman belakang?!" tiba-tiba sebuah tangan mungil menyentuh pundaknya. Sakura. Mau apa dia?!

Walhasil pupus sudah harapan Gaara untuk pulang bersama Kiba cs.

***

"jadi, kau mau apa?" tanya Gaara pada Sakura di halaman belakang. Mukanya datar banget, ia udah terlanjur sakit hati ama cewek satu ini. "mau ngajakin balik?!"

Sakura senyum-senyum aja denger omongannya Gaara, Kayaknya dia masih kesengsem.

"well, aku udah gak suka lagi ama lo. Dan udah ngelupain masalah kita dulu." Gaara ngomong ke Sakura _to the point_.

Zlebb!! Sebuah panah menancap di jantung Sakura. Ia mengutuki dirinya sendiri.

"kau masih ingat alasan kita putus dulu?!" Gaara menyadarkan Sakura yang setengah-shock. Ia masih ingat betul kejadian waktu itu. Dan semua itu salahnya....

_**Flasback... **_

Dulu, kelas 6 SD Gaara dan Sakura sempet pacaran. Sakura cinta mati ama Gaara, tapi Gaara biasa-biasa aja. Soalnya Gaara udah gak betah lagi ama sikap Sakura yang selalu nekat dan ngejar-ngejar dia, jadi si doi terima aja pernyataan cinta Sakura.

Gaara kadang merasa kasihan pada Sakura. Sakura udah ngelakuin segalanya buat Gaara, mulai buatin bekal, bikinin kue ultah, apa aja. Dan itu yang membuatnya berusaha mencintai Sakura. Tapi baru saja Gaara memulai usahanya itu, sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan terjadi....

Bel sekolah berbunyi. Seperti biasa murid-murid berebutan keluar kelas. Gaara yang keluar kelas sembari menggenggam sebatang coklat, sedang kebingungan mencari sosok Sakura. Biasanya mereka keluar kelas bareng, tapi Sakuranya malah pergi entah kemana. Gaara pun memulai pencarian. Ia mencari mulai dari kolong meja, lubang selokan, ruang kepsek, hingga akhirnya putus asa dan pergi ke kantin.

Baru saja Gaara sampai di kantin dan memesan semangkuk bakso, dia melihat Sakura dan Lee bermesraan. Gaara yang shock langsung mematahkan coklat yang dibawanya menjadi dua bagian. Ia segera menghampiri Sakura dan meneriakkan kata 'PUTUS' persis di depan telinga pacarnya itu. Gaara melempar coklat yang sudah patah-dua-bagian yang dibawanya pada Sakura, seraya berkata : "makan tu coklat! Gue udah susah-payah nyolong coklat punya kakak gue buat elo!" dan Gaara pun ngibrit dengan suksesnya. Sakura kaget dan segera mengejar Gaara, meninggalkan Rock Lee yang masih nampangin muka bengong.

"Gaara, aku..." Sakura pasang tampang menyesal setelah berhasil mengejar pacarnya itu.

"apa yang lo pikirin sampe-sampe lo lebih milih si Lee daripada Gue?!" Gaara yang sedikit shock itu langsung mengubah air mukanya menjadi cool kembali. Yah, dia emang belum sepenuhnya cinta Sakura, tapi paling nggak dia udah coba prihatin sama Sakura. Gini ya balesannya?!

"aku... " Sakura langsung nyerocos ngejelasin semuanya.

**Deskripsi on**

Sakura gak suka ama Lee, tapi Lee naksir berat sama Sakura. Ayah Lee, pak Marto, buka Warung pangsit di kantin SMA konoha. Lee tahu Sakura doyan banget sama pangsit. Dia berjanji memberi Sakura dua mangkuk pangsit setiap harinya, kalau Sakura bersedia pacaran dengannya. Sakura gak bisa nolak, berhubung uang sakunya sehari gak cukup buat beli semangkuk pangsit. Walhasil, Sakura pun selingkuh sama Lee dengan risiko yang amat tinggi. Sialnya, di hari pertama mereka nge-date, langsung ketahuan ama Gaara. Sakura gak nyangka Gaara bakal cari-cari dia.

**Deskripsi off**

"apa?!" teriakan Gaara spontan menghentikan Sakura yang masih nyerocos nyeritain kejadian tadi. Gaara tambah shock. Dia gak nyangka pacarnya rela selingkuh demi pangsit.

"jadi cuman gara-gara pangsit?!" bentak Gaara frustasi pada Sakura yang kini sangat menyesal. "sakura,, kalau lo mau pangsit, gue mampu beliin lo se-gerobaknya!!"

Sakura menunduk. Ia merasa sangat menyesal, Nafsu semata membutakannya. Gaara yang udah makin stress langsung ngibrit gitu aja ke depan sekolah, nyegat bemo, dan langsung cabut pulang ke rumah.

Bush!! Asap bemo yang pekatnya minta ampun mengepul, dan bemo dengan suksesnya meluncur ke jalan raya.

Sakura masih terpaku dan tanpa sadar menitikkan air mata.

_**End Flasback**__**...**_

Sakura tersadar dari nostalgianya. Ia memandang Gaara yang sekarang lagi senyum-senyum kayak orang stress. Kayaknya dalam hati dia lagi ngetawain flashback tadi. Sakura malu bukan main.

"jadi, gue gak suka lagi sama lo. Gak usah pake nembak-nembak segala lagi." Lanjut Gaara. Ia menatap prihatin lagi pada Sakura, dan hendak memeluknya sebelum....

'kruyuuuuuk!!' perut Gaara bunyi.

"laper, nih. Gue cabut ya." Gaara pun sukses ngibrit ke kantin sekolah.

Sakura hanya terbengong dan meratapi kebodohannya. Dia ditolak mentah-mentah.

***

Sakura duduk desperet di bangku taman. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan yang menyodorkan sebatang concerto padanya. "lo kenapa?!" tanya pemilik tangan itu yang ternyata bernama Ino. Dia sohibnya Sakura.

-sakura pun nyeritain kejadian tadi + flasbacknya-

"oooooo...." jawab Ino asal. Ia males nanggepin cerita si Sakura.

"whatt?!" tiba-tiba Ino tereak shock dan ngejatuhin concerto-nya. Lemot banget nih orang?!

"lo nyampakin Gaara demi Lee?!" sekarang si Ino malah tereak-tereak histeris. "lo nyampakin idaman para cewek demi si alis tebal?!"

"habis gue gak kuat iman...." sahut Sakura membela diri, masih terisak. "gue paling gak tahan diiming-imingi pangsit..."

Mereka berdua terduduk sambil shock. Sampai akhirnya memutuskan untuk berpelukan.

***

Gaara pun duduk dan memesan semangkuk pangsit, yang segera disapa senyum kinclong oleh pak Marto.

'uuh, kenapa gue harus makan pangsit ya? Terpaksa deh...' pikir Gaara. Konter-konter makanan kantin yang laen udah pada tutup, penjualnya pada pulang semua. Yang tersisa cuman konter pangsit, soalnya penjualnya rajin banget. Paling magrib si pak Marto ini baru pulang.

"bang, pangsitnya dah jadi nih!" pak Marto nyodorin semangkuk penuh pesanan Gaara. "teman sekelas Lee, ya?!"

Gaara hanya mengangguk, Ia memandang tak selera pada pangsit di depannya. Tapi apa mau dikata, perutnya menjerit minta dikasih makan. Alhasil ia segera melahap pangsit tadi dengan penuh ketidak relaan. Gimana nggak?! Pangsit itu yang bikin dia putus ama pacarnya. belom lagi yang jual tuh pangsit ayahnya cowok yang ngerebut pacarnya.

Dunia sungguh gak adil...

***

Naruto menyeret-nyeret Sasuke pergi ke Konoha Town Square, sebuah mall deket sekolahan yang berlantai empat. Si Naruto muter-muter panik mencari konter bertuliskan 'hoka-hoka bento' di dalam mall, dan gak peduli pandangan sinis orang-orang. 'tu anak muter-muter kayak orang gila, ya'

Naruto mendadak menganga. Hokben yang diidamkannya ternyata tutup.

"hoy Dobe, Lepasin gue!!" Sasuke melepaskan kerahnya dari cengkeraman Naruto. "gara-gara lo nyeret-nyeret gue, hokben-nya kagak barokah tuh."

"aduh, gimana nih! Perut gue dah melilit berat!" histeri Naruto sambil megang-megang perutnya. "gue udah gak makan dua hari!"

Sasuke mengangkat kedua bahunya. "cari yang laen kan bisa."

"ya udah deh Teme. kita makan pangsit pak Marto, yuk! Kepengen berat..." ajak Naruto pada Sasuke.

"yaiks! Jadi kita balik ke sekolahan gitu?!" sahut Sasuke tidak terima. Naruto gak ngegubris perkataan sohibnya itu dan segera menyeret Sasuke kembali ke sekolah. Jadilah seharian mereka seret-seretan. Kasihan Sasuke-nya atuh!

***

Gaara melihat sesosok cewek berkuncir dua mendekatinya, yang dengan ganasnya menyeret-nyeret seorang cowok. 'what the hell?!' Gaara bergidik, agak takut-takut.

Naruto mendudukkan Sasuke yang uring-uringan. kayaknya si Teme tuh mikir: 'gue yang nraktir harusnya gue yang nentuin tempatnya!'

Tanpa banyak bacot mereka pun segera memesan dua mangkuk pangsit. Khusus untuk Naruto, ukuran jumbo.

Naruto memandang cowok berambut merah yang juga ikutan makan.

"loh, Gaara?!"

Gaara yang dipanggil Naruto cuman nyengir dan ngelanjutin makannya.

Naruto menggeser duduknya ke dekat Gaara. "gue Naruto. Ini Sasuke, sohib gue." dia nyodorin tangannya kedepan Gaara, yang disambut Gaara sambil setengah makan. "sori gue baru bisa kenalan sekarang."

Sasuke pun ikut-ikutan Naruto ngejabat tangannya Gaara, sambil pasang tampang Jaim biar wibawanya gak ilang. "gue Sasuke."

--------

Mereka bertiga melanjutkan acara makan sambil bergosip ria, sampai hp 5800-xpress music nya Sasuke berdering.

"woy, Sas! Lo dah janji ikutan main togel, kan?!" sahut suara di seberang, yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Kiba.

"ya, bentar lagi gue cabut." Bales Sasuke. Ia buru-buru ngabisin pangsitnya.

"lo kenapa Sas?!" tanya Naruto terheran-heran.

"gue ada urusan." Jawab Sasuke, sambil mengerling ke Gaara. "Dobe, lo pulang bareng Gaara aja yah."

Sasuke melempar uang pangsitnya pada pak Marto, lalu langsung cabut menaiki motor ninja-nya.

Tinggallah Naruto dan Gaara berduaan.

"ra, abis ini kita pulang yah. Lo bersedia ngasih tumpangan ke gue?" tanya Naruto penuh harap. Gaara mengangguk dan menyeret Naruto ke tempat parkir.

***

Mereka berdua pulang naik motor ducati-merahnya Gaara. mereka duduknya desek-desekan, mengingat motor ini sebenarnya cuman buat satu orang aja. Ni motor body-nya gede banget, tapi jok-nya sempit gak tertahankan. Kagak ada romantis-romantisnya. (maafin kalo author-nya salah milih motor-)

"sempit?!" tanya Gaara. Naruto hanya mengangguk. "udah gue bilangin lo naek taksi aja, gue bayarin."

"taksi?! Gila! Naek angkot aja gue udah bersyukur!!" tereak Naruto blak-blakan. Gaara cuman geleng-geleng kepala.

Motorsport merah itu terus ngebut hingga sampai di sebuah kolong jembatan. Memangnya mau apa ke sini?!

"lo yakin lo turun di sini?!" Gaara nanya lagi ke Naruto. Dilihatnya jembatan itu dengan heran, Perasaan gak ada rumah di sekitar sini.

"gue yakin. Itu rumah gue." Sahut Naruto sambil menunjuk kolong jembatan. Banyak rumah kumuh berjejer di bawah jembatan itu, kebanyakan terbuat dari kardus atau anyaman bambu. Gaara menganga tak percaya.

"lo mau mampir?!" tanya Naruto balik. Belum sempat Gaara ngejawab, Naruto udah nyeret dia ke rumahnya.

***

"aku pulaaaaang!!" jerit Naruto semangat sambil masih menyeret-nyeret Gaara. Gile, dia hobi banget nyeret orang?!

Kedua orangtuanya, Minato dan Kushina, segera menyambutnya. Diikuti kakak ceweknya, Deidara.

"lo bawa temen, Nar? Cakep juga nih..." tunjuk Deidara ke Gaara sambil nyengir. "gue buatin teh, ya!"

Keluarga Uzumaki akhirnya sukses berkenalan dengan pendatang baru tersebut. Setelah berbincang agak lama, Gaara kemaleman dan ijin pulang. ia keluar rumah dianter Naruto. Gaara prihatin melihat rumah Naruto yang terbuat-dari-kardus, sangat 'RSSSSSSSS' sekali. (Rumah Sungguh Sangat Sempit Sekali Sehingga Selonjor Saja Susah)

"Nar, lo tahan hidup di sini?!" tanya Gaara mendadak. "gue cuman mau tau perasaan lo, gak bermaksud ngehina."

Naruto memandang temannya itu dengan tatapan pasrah. lalu Ia mulai nyerocos dan bercerita. "gue cuman bisa terima. Ayah gue yang dulu pegawai negeri kena PHK sehingga hidup kami terlunta-lunta." Naruto masih memandang Gaara dengan pasrahnya. "ibu gue kerja jadi buruh cuci, ayah gue buruh bangunan, kakak gue loper koran." "dan... gue, kerja mancing belut sepulang sekolah..."

Gaara menatap Naruto lebih prihatin. Semangat idup cewek satu ini gede bener, beda sama dia yang cuma ngegantungin hidup ama bokap-nya. "kayaknya gue kalah sama cewek, nih." lanjut Gaara sambil tersenyum tipis. Naruto salting ngeliatnya. "gue janji bakal bantuin lo, Nar..."

"makasih, besok gue pegang janji lo!" Naruto nyengir lagi pada Gaara, dan segera balik menuju rumahnya.

Gaara tersenyum kecil dan menancap gas motornya.

**Bersambung...**

Gimana?! Tambah gak jelas kan?! Kayaknya ini fic melenceng jauh dari tujuan utamanya –digeplak-

Hueh, Sakura kok akhirnya jadian ama Lee, ya?! (–ditendang FG Sakura-) tapi gapapa, nanti endingnya Sakura akan saia buat sebagus-bagusnya, kok! Janji!! (-ditonyor Sasuke- "janji lo itu janji busuk!!")

Btw, kalo ada yang gak tau artinya pangsit, pangsit itu sodaranya mie ayam. Kenapa harus pangsit?! Soalnya author-nya doyan makan pangsit, seh! –dilempar kunai-

Buat yang nge-reviu, 'genre'-nya diganti gak ya?! Mau tetep romance, takutnya gak ada romantis-romantisnya. Mau tetep family, juga gak ada yang mengharukan. Kalopun diganti Humor, perasaan fic ini garing, jadi gimana enaknya?! Dilanjutin gak buat ceritanya?! –digampar lagi-

Makanya, terus-teruslah reviu!! biar saia makin semangat bikin fic gak jelas ini. –maksa-

Apa yang harus saia lakuin biar banyak yang nge-reviu??!! –author yang gila reviu-

Selaen itu, saya mau bikin polling 'pairing mana yang paling cocok'?! GaaNaru apa SasuNaru?! Caranya gampang...

Ketik **nama** spasi **pilihan pairing** kirim ke **reviu**

Paling Lambat dikirim sebelom chap 3 keluar (kira-kira setaun lagi...

–ditendang- eh, seminggu lagi...)

Banyak-banyaklah ripiu!! Soalnya Saia udah mati-matian ngupdate chap 2 ini, dan selangnya cuman beda 3 hari dari chap pertama!! It's a Miracle!!! Lagian kantong saia kempes ngasih honor ke para tokoh utama, buat meranin fic geje ini...(GaaNaruSasu: "sejak kapan lo bayar Gue?!!!") *sigh*

Sekali lagi, makasih buat bang dani-senpai dan sinsin-senpai, jangan kapok ngereviu saia. Flame pun saya terima!!

**OK! Klik Reviu!!**


	3. ItaDei’s Love Story

-------------------

**Ketemu lagi dg saia Avy, ****si Author gila reviu!!**

**Reviu adalah penyemangat hidup saia ditengah kesulitan hidup masa sekarang... ooooh..... –sok puitis-**

**-OK. Michael Jackson dah dikuburin. Saia gak perlu ngomongin almarhum lagi.-**

**Summary: **Gaara, seorang anak yang kaya-raya tiba-tiba muncul di kehidupan Naruto, seorang gadis miskin. Mereka adalah teman sekelas yang berbeda status. Naruto bersahabat lama dengan Sasuke, teman sekelasnya yang hidupnya diatas garis kemiskinan juga. Semua itu berubah ketika mereka terjerat cinta segitiga. Manakah yang akan Naruto pilih?! Gaara atau Sasuke?!

**Age:**** - **Gaara, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Sai, Kiba, Hinata, Tenten, Neji, Lee : 16 tahun

Temari, Kankurou, Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, Shikamaru :17 tahun

Orang Tua : semua antara 43-44 tahun

**Pairing:**GaaNaru, SasuNaru, ItaDei, ShikaTema, minor GaaSaku.

**Desclaimer ****:** Naruto itu punya om Kishimoto, bukan saya.

**Genre:**Romance and Family

**Rate:** T

A/N:

Huhuhu.... Setidak**nya reviu chap 2 lbih byk dri chap 1, ittu membuat saia terharu.... walau msih di garis keminoran...

**Thanks To:**

**Angie**** : **SasuNaru aja, ya?! Hmmm.... disini gak ada crita Yaoi, tuh. Naruto cewek, kan? Anggep aja transformasi Gender gitu...

Maklum kalo saia bnyk salah. Khilaf, kok...

**Shin****: **OK. Saia akan brusaha skuat tenaga menjodohkan Gaara dan Naruto –diChidori Sasuke- (lo dukung Gaara mulu!!!)

**Mbak Dani :**beribumaaf manggil dani-senpai itu bang, skarang saia tulis mbak, loh!!

Sasunaru?! Gimana yach...,, liat aja endingnya, deh!!

Sasu gak boleh ama Saku, ya?! Trus enakx sama siapa?! Gimana klo sma author-x aja??

**Sasu: **"Ogah!!"

**Author :** " Sok jual mahal!! Gue juga benci lo, tau! Yah... judulnya aja stress love, trima ajah."

**Sasu:** "yang stress mah lu-nya, bkan critax....

**Author :** "Terserah... gue authorx, jdi gue yg nentuin...

**Sasu:** "..........iya deh, dripda gue gak dapet honor...."

**Vania: **OK. Maap klo ad bnyk salah. Maklum, msih pemula. Musti SasuNaru, yah?! Ya uda... dipertimbangin lagi, deh!

Btw, saia dah mati-matian ngupdate chap ini. Sori klo rada telat, authorx lgi sante di pantai sendang biru, seh.... –digampar-

Saia nekat nyolokin modem diem2 demi ngupdate chap terkutuk ini, pdahal dah mti2 an dilarang ortu, biarin aja deh-

Mmmm, byk yng ngritik tulisan saia abis tanda petik kok kecil??

Biarin aja deh, kebiasaan.... saia males mencet SHIFT terus-terusan... –digampar-

Oke...oke... akan saia perbaiki!! *ngelus pipi*

Berusaha bikin Fic yg rada romantis..... emang genre-x romance, seh. Tpi sperti saia ungkit di chap 2, 'gak ada romantis2 x.....!!'

Kalo ajur2 an sih sering!!

Soal Gaara ama Lee, mereka udah gak ada dendam lagi, akrab-akrab aja tuh!

Di chap ini akan berusaha ditampilkan kisah asmara ItaDei, makanya baca ajah...

**Warning: Gombal, AU, OOC, puitisme**

**The Kind of Life, Stress Love?!**

Chapter 2 : ItaDei's love story

By: Avykuro sabaku

_Cinta sejati....._

_Tak pandang bulu, tak pandang derajat_

_Suatu saat kita temukan cinta itu,_

_Namun ada kalanya kita kehilangannya_

_Kehilangan adalah pengorbanan,_

_Sedang pengorbanan adalah bagian kehidupan_

_Itulah arti hidup,_

_Ada saat memiliki..._

_Ada saat kehilangan..._

***

Gaara memandang jendela kelas dengan mata sayu, tak seperti biasanya. Matanya menghitam dan sembab alias kurang tidur. Naruto yang ngeliat sohib barunya kayak gitu berusaha menegurnya.

"Raa, lo kenapa?" tanya Naruto agak cemas. Ia melongokkan wajahnya ke depan muka Gaara. "Ceritain ke gue...."

Gaara menggeleng. Ia kembali menatap jendela lagi, tak mau membuat Naruto susah.

"Plis,,, beritahu gue!!! Mungkin gue bisa bantu...." Naruto pasang mata melas. Kali ini Gaara gak bisa ngehindar.

"Gue....." Gaara agak ragu-ragu. Naruto masih memandangnya dengan tatapan h2c.

"Masalah keluarga?" Naruto menebak asal-asalan. Tanpa terduga, ternyata si Gaara mengangguk juga. Ia mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Naruto, yang dengan sukses membuat wajah cewek blonde itu blushing.

"ayah gue..." lanjut Gaara.

Jadilah si Gaara curhat tentang ayahnya yang abnormal itu.

***

"KRIIIEEEENGGG!!" bel sekolah yang soak pun berbunyi dengan cempreng-nya. Sekali lagi, para murid begitu bersemangat meninggalkan kelas. Perhatian : ini waktu istirahat, bukan waktu pulang!!

"Gaara! Makan pangsit pak Marto lagi, yuuuk~~!!" Naruto bersiap menyeret Gaara. Gaara menggeleng pelan.

"Gak usah dipaksa, Gaara masih trauma tuh!" Shikamaru mencegah Naruto yang udah jingkrak-jingkrak maksa Gaara. Ia melirikkan matanya ke wajah Lee. Lee cuman salting diliatin kayak gitu.

"aduuuuh~~ Gaara!! daku minta maap yach..." Teriak Lee sambil lari muter-muterin tubuh Gaara, semangat bener cowok ijo satu ini. "Apa yang musti daku lakuin biar dikau tidak marah lagi?? Soal Sakura itu~~"

"Gue udah gak marah sama lo, Lee. Gak usah minta maaf lagi..." jawab Gaara males-malesan, kayaknya tuh anak masih pusing ngeliatin Lee muter-muter kayak bianglala ayanan.

Lee mendadak menghentikan ritual 'puter-puter' -nya itu. Ia menatap muka Gaara dengan wajah memelas, perasaan Gaara udah gak enak ini.

"Kalo gitu, daku punya hadiah buat dikau...." dengan semangatnya, Lee mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya. Si doi ngeluarin sebuah kaos ijo lumut super-ketat. Bener-bener kaos ketinggalan jaman. Disodorkannya kaos berwarna ijo jadul itu ke muka Gaara, sambil memamerkan deretan giginya yang nginclong.

"Err~ kagak usah repot-repot, deh...." Gaara memandang Lee dengan tatapan nggak enak, firasatnya bener ternyata.

"Terima aja deh, ra." Kiba menengahi. "Itu tanda perkenalan khas Lee. Hampir semua anak cowok di kelas ini dia kasih barang begituan...."

Mata bundar Lee masih berbinar. Giginya masih menyeringai lebar. Gak takut tu mulut kering, ya?!

"Eee.... makasih yah." Gaara menerima tawaran kaos ijo Lee masih dengan ragu-ragu. Lee yang senyumnya udah lebar tambah lebar lagi. Mendadak ia menyeret Gaara keluar kelas dan pergi ke kantin, menuju konter pangsit milik pak Marto, ayahnya. Si Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, dan Shikamaru ngikutin duo seret itu dari belakang. Tampang mereka agak cemas.

"Waduh, Gaara-nya mau diapain, yah?" Sasuke celingak-celinguk mandangin kemesraan duo seret itu.

"Paling-paling digratisin pangsit ama Lee. Ikutan makan, yuk~!" Naruto menghampiri Sasuke dan menyeretnya. Duo seret nambah lagi. Shikamaru dan Kiba yang udah kelaperan berat ikutan aja nongkrong di pangsit pak Marto.

***

"Aaaaaa~" Lee menyuapkan sesendok pangsit ke mulut Gaara.

"Gue gak mau makan pangsit! Gue kenyang!!" teriak Gaara sambil bergidik melihat kelakuan Lee yang nyuapin. Mereka udah kayak pengantin baru aja.

"Aaaaaa~" paksa Lee lagi. Kali ini tangan kanannya meremas kedua pipi Gaara, dan tangan kanannya menyogokkan sesendok pangsit. "Ada pesawat lewat~"

Sesendok pangsit sukses meluncur di tenggorokan Gaara. para murid lain yang lagi makan di kantin spontan pada bergidik ngeliat pemandangan gak wajar kedua orang itu.

"Hahaha! Lu berdua kayak Gay..." Kiba ketawa-ketiwi gak jelas, gak sadar isi mulutnya muncrat kemana-mana.

"Iiiiih, gak punya adab banget sih loe!!" Naruto ngamuk-ngamuk kena semburnya Kiba.

"Hoe. Lagian lo cewek ngapain ikut-ikut?! Nggosip sana gih! Shuuuuh..." Bales Kiba sambil ngusir ala anak ayam. Dia malah niup-niup rambut Naruto dengan kasarnya.

"Dasar anjiiing!! Gue ntu nemenin si Teme makan...! sekalian mau ngeliatin kemesraan mereka ini." Teriak Naruto sambil menunjuk ke arah Lee dan Gaara. "Lagian lo pakek niup gue segala, bau tau!!"

"Gue emang suka anjing, tapi bukan berarti gue terima lo manggil gue anjing!!" Kiba uring-uringan dan jambak rambut Naruto dengan sadisnya. "selain ituuu... gue sikat gigi dua kali sehari!!"

Naruto yang tidak terima diperlakukan sadis oleh Kiba, mbales cowok anjing itu dengan gigitan mautnya. Kiba jijik juga digigit Naruto, jadi dia juga bales gigit. Naruto juga jijik, dia gigit Kiba balik. Jadilah mereka saling gigit-gigitan.

Shikamaru dan Sasuke menghela nafas panjang ngeliat temen-temen mereka yang pada gak waras ini. Sedangkan si Gaara masih berjuang mati-matian makan pangsit yang dicekoki Lee, Maklum masih trauma.

***

"Dobe, gue main ke rumah lo, ya..." pinta Sasuke setelah jam pelajaran berakhir. Ia berusaha menjejeri langkah si Naruto yang lagi jalan bareng sama Sakura, Ino, dan Hinata.

"Gue gak bisa. Gue musti nangkep belut lagi pulang sekolah..." langkah Naruto berhenti. Ia memandang sohibnya penuh pengertian. "Lo tau sekarang Gaara di mana?!"

Wajah Sasuke memanas. Ada acara apa Naruto dengan Gaara?

Sasuke menghela nafas. Ia bukan siapa-siapanya Naruto, jadi kalo ada janji toh bukan urusannya. "Dia lagi main PS di rental deket sini, bareng Shikamaru..." Sasuke melanjutkan perkataannya. "Gue tadi sempet ditawarin main, tapi gue ada janji sama aniki, dia nelpon gue."

"Terus kalo ada janji juga, lo ngapain maksa ke rumah gue?" Naruto tanya balik ke Sasuke.

"mmm..., si Itachi tuh pasti urusannya gak penting. Lagian, gue kangen berat belut goreng ibu loe." Jawab Sasuke dengan gampangnya. Sebenernya sih, dia cuman pingin bareng Naruto.

"Lo pulang aja, deh. Kita sama-sama ada janji. Paling kali ini urusan aniki lo penting...." Naruto menepuk bahu Sasuke. "Lain kali, yah!"

Sasuke mengangguk dan tersenyum pahit. Ia memandang punggung Naruto yang kini menjauh dan menuju rental PS.

'Kenapa gue sedih banget ya, ditinggal dia? Apalagi si Dobe ada janji ma cowok laen...' gumam Sasuke dalam hati.

***

"Leo gue kalah...." Gaara melempar joystick-nya sambil setengah uring-uringan. Dia baru aja mainin game Tekken 6 ama Shikamaru dan kalah telak. "Kok bisa, yah?"

"Hehe. Gue udah bisa ngalahin lo, kan? Jadi lo musti ngerestuin hubungan gue ama nee-san lo!" Shikamaru menyengir nakal. Ia memukul pundak Gaara dengan penuh kemenangan. "Ya kan, adik ipar..."

"Aaaagh! Gue gak relaa~ " teriak Gaara sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Gile. Padahal perasaan lo main sambil tidur, deh..."

"Yaaa, itulah kehebatan gue. Gimana? Lo harus ngerestuin, loh..." goda Shikamaru sambil meluk-meluk pundaknya Gaara. _jijay!!_

"Eergh! Lepasin! Ntar gue dikira Gay kayak Sasuke." erang Gaara sambil menepis pelukan Shikamaru. "Amit-amit deh. Ya udah, gue restuin elo. Tapi lepasin nih pelukan..."

"Gaaraaaaa!!" Seorang cewek berkuncir kuning menghambur masuk ke dalam rental. Ia menarik-narik lengan si Gaara dari Shikamaru.

"Naruto?! ada apa?!" tanya Gaara heran. Sekarang doi jadi rebutan Shikamaru sama Naruto.

"Anu, lo kan udah janji sama gue..." Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Gaara. Gaara tambah cengok.

"Janji apaan?" tanya Gaara lagi.

"Loh, katanya kemaren lo janji bantuin gue?!" Naruto bales nanya.

"Sekarang lo bantuin gue mancing belut, yah!"

Gaara agak ragu-ragu. Tapi bener juga, dia kan udah janji?!

"Ya udah, Daripada gue digangguin Shikamaru." Ujar Gaara sambil bangkit dari duduknya. Ia dan Naruto keluar rental, membiarkan Shikamaru yang mendadak ketiduran di dalam.

----------

"Mas, jangan molor di sini! tempatnya mau tutup nih." Seorang penjaga rental PS mengguncang-guncang badan Shikamaru yang ceking. Spontan si Shikamaru langsung melonjak dan ngelap ilernya, kayaknya tuh anak ngimpiin Temari.

"Waduh, ya maaf mas...." teriak si cowok nanas itu sambil ngibrit pergi. Di langsung nyegat angkutan kota dan cabut pulang. "Sialan banget Gaara ma Naruto, ninggalin gue ketiduran." Umpat cowok nanas itu selama perjalanan pulang.

***

"Baka anikiii!! Gue pulang!!" Sasuke melempar tasnya ke atas kasur dan berlari menuju kamar Itachi. Sasuke membuka pintu kamar aniki-nya. "Ada perlu apa aniki ma gue....." kata-kata si cowok emo itu terputus begitu ngeliat kemesraan Itachi dengan pacarnya, yang lagi asyik nonton pelm india. Si Itachi gak ngegubris teriakan adeknya yang udah uring-uringan itu.

Sasuke yang tertohok karena tidak diperhatikan, melempar sebuah asbak ke kepala kakaknya. "Baka anikiii! Enak-enakan pacaran di kamar! Ada urusan apa sama gueee?!!"

Itachi yang rambutnya dipenuhi puntung rokok, sontak berdiri dan melepas pelukannya dari sang pacar yang berambut blonde. Sang pacar yang tak lain adalah Deidara, kakak si Naruto, juga ikut-ikutan ngelonjak liat pacarnya udah bau rokok.

"Anuu... sory Sasuke ayam...." Jawab Itachi sambil menepis rokok di rambutnya. "Lo bisa 'kan beliin kite camilan? Nanggung tuh pelm India-nya."

Sasuke mengernyit. "Jadi lo telpon-telpon gue cuman buat nyuruh beli camilan? Gak sopan banget, seh....!"

Si cowok pantat ayam itu beranjak ke minimarket sambil uring-uringan. "Gangguin acara gue ama Naruto aja lo, baka anikiii !!!" teriaknya dari kejauhan.

Itachi mengelus rambut Deidara. "Dei, gimana kalau kita ngelanjutin acara nonton kita." Cewek berambut blonde itu mengangguk. "Kalo nonton acara India gini, jadi ingat kisah cinta kita...."

_**Flasback on**_

Matahari minggu bersinar cerah. Seorang cewek blonde yang tak lain adalah Deidara, dengan semangatnya mengayuh sepeda ontel bututnya sambil menebar-nebar koran pagi.

"Koraaaan... Jawa Pos....Surya, Kompas..." dengan semangatnya Deidara tereak-tereak sambil ngelempar-lempar koran ke langganan, padahal hari masih pagi. Perjuangannya menjadi seorang loper koran sungguh luar biasa.

Deidara menikmati pekerjaannya itu. Gak sadar lemparan koran-korannya ada yang nyemplung got, nyangkut di pager, ato bahkan nimpuk pelanggannya. Pahit-manisnya loper koran. Dikejar anjing, disiram tukang kebon, nyusruk di parit, macem-macem. Tapi Deidara tetep tegar dan bersenandung ria.

"Haarii ku indah,, dua hati kan bersatu..." Deidara nyanyi dengan suara versi cemprengnya Gita Gutawa. Tanpa sadar, di depannya lewat sebuah truk yang lumayan gede. Deidara kaget dan berusaha mengerem, namun sepeda ontel tuanya berkehendak lain. Rem nya blongg!!

"Aaaaaaaaaaaa!!" Deidara memekik kencang dan pasrah ditubruk truk. "Tuhaaaan!! Gue masih punya ortu dan adek yang musti dihidupin....!"

BRRUUUAAKK!!! Sepeda tua Deidara dan truk pun bertabrakan.

Tubuh Deidara terduduk di aspal. Sepeda tuanya kelempar dan nyemplung kali. Koran-korannya bertebaran.

Seorang cowok berambut panjang, dan berkuncir kuda keluar dari rumah megahnya. Ia memakai celana jogging sambil bersenandung ria mengikuti alunan iPod-nano nya. Mendadak ia ternganga melihat peristiwa heboh di depan matanya, tubrukan antara sebuah truk gede dan seorang gadis mungil. Spontan cowok kunciran itu langsung menghampiri gadis mungil itu, yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Deidara, dan menggendongnya.

"Whuuuaaa!!!" Deidara meringis kesakitan. Ia merasakan ada dua buah tangan yang mengangkatnya. Reflek ia menoleh dan melihat ada seorang cowok gondrong kunciran yang menggendongnya. Cewek blonde itu memicingkan matanya. "Itachi...?"

"....Tak gendong... kemana-mana,, daripada kamu naik sepeda ontel tua, malu-maluin, mending tak gendong.... enak to, mantep to..." Itachi masih terbius dengan lagu di iPod-nya. Gak sadar kalo dia udah ngangkat Deidara tinggi-tinggi yang sukses membuat cewek blonde itu blushing.

"I...Itachi, kau kenapa?!" Deidara mengguncang tubuh Itachi. Itachi yang tersadar dari senandung ria-nya langsung melempar iPod yang dibawanya. "Eh....Oh..." jawab cowok itu gugup, sambil meletakkan Deidara di teras rumahnya.

----------

"Gak nyangka bisa ketemu temen sekelas jualan koran..." Itachi menyeka luka menganga di lutut Deidara. Deidara terisak.

"Dei...., jangan nangis, dong! gue tau lo kehilangan sepeda ontel lo." Hibur Itachi pada si cewek blonde yang nangis sesenggukan itu. Ia lalu nunjuk-nunjuk sebuah kali, tempat sepeda tuanya Deidara hanyut entah kemana. "Yang penting lo selamat..."

"Aku nggak nangisin sepeda ontel tuaku...." Deidara menyeka air matanya. Cewek itu menunjuk sepasang sandal jepit yang menempel di kakinya. "Tapi sandal jepitku putus,, Huaaaa!!" si doi kembali nangis lagi, lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Itachi makin panik.

"Dei,, gue bisa beliin lo sandal baru...!!" Itachi mengguncang tubuh Deidara serius. Matanya memandang tajam cewek blonde itu, membuat wajah Deidara memerah kedua kalinya.

"Makasih Chi..." Deidara melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia menatap Itachi dalem-dalem. Manahan nafas, lalu berkata "Aku heran, sandal aja bisa diciptain berpasang-pasang, tapi kenapa aku gak punya pasangan, ya?" tanya Deidara sok puitis pada Itachi. Itachi menelan ludahnya.

"kalo.... kalo lo mau punya pasangan..." Itachi sesenggukan. "Lo bisa jadi pacar gue..." si doi memalingkan mukanya, malu.

"Benarkah itu??" wajah Deidara berbinar. Ia memeluk Itachi erat.

"Jadi mulai sekarang kita jadian...?!"

Itachi mengangguk. Ia membalas pelukan Deidara. "Gue... sebenernya udah suka lo dari dulu, sejak kita sekelas. Mulai sekarang, kita jadian. Gue gak peduli lo loper koran ato apaan..."

----------

Alhasil, mereka berdua mesra-mesraan di teras rumah keluarga Uchiha. Tidak menyadari tatapan sinis seorang cowok rambut emo, yang mengintip dari balik jedela kamarnya. Ya, cowok itu tak lain adalah Sasuke.

"Pasangan bodoh, jadian cuman gara-gara sandal jepit..." gumam Sasuke geleng-geleng kepala.

_**Flasback off**_

"Auch!"

Itachi hendak memeluk Deidara lagi, sebelum kepalanya ditimpuk kresek hitam yang melayang. Isi kantong kresek itu berhamburan kemana-mana, yang tak lain adalah makanan ringan.

"Makan tuh cemilan! Beraninya mesra-mesraan di depan gue...." Umpat seorang cowok pantat ayam dengan binalnya.

"Sasukee~ !!" Teriak Itachi uring-uringan. "Apa maksud lo nimpuk gue, hah?!" si doi langsung ngejar-ngejar Sasuke yang menjulurkan lidahnya, muter-muter kamar. Deidara cuman cengok ngeliatnya.

'_Duo Uchiha...., yang terkenal dengan ke-cool-an-nya di sekolah, ternyata kayak gini kalo di rumah....' _ _'dasar duo sok cool !! '_

**Bersambung....**

Gyahahaha!! Buntet berat!! Critanya makin ajur, makin garing, makin molooorr!! Kisah cintanya ItaDei bener-bener stress, ya?! Namanya juga stress love...

Huhuhu... *nangis bombay* berhubung masuk sekolah tinggal menghitung hari, kayaknya ini chap trakhir sebelom saia hiatus, deh. Maaf....

Makanya, reviu OK!

Saia emang buat kesalahan di fic 'Hikayat Penyabung Ayam..'

Harusnya ustad-x Kakashi, bkan Sasori!! Tapi biarin aja, males ngedit-nya *ditendang*

Hmmm... kita adain polling lagi, yuk!

**1.** di endingnya, enaknya Sakura jadian ama siapa, ya? Soalnya dia udah putus ama Lee, tuh!

Caranya gampang.

Ketik **reg** spasi **nama** spasi **pilihan char** kirim ke **reviu**.

OK! See U next chapter!! Hiatus dulu, yah! –nggelar tikar-

Don't forget!! Reviu !!!


	4. Ramadhan Edition

-------------------

**Ketemu lagi dg saia Avy, si Author gila reviu!!**

**Karena tdk ada seorang pun yg saia fave-meninggal, gak ada yg prlu saia pajang lagi disini.**

Hahagkz… msih ingat motto saia??

**H:** Hidup

**U:** Untuk

**R:** Review

**A:** Anda !!

Mau diubah jadi hura-hura gak apa kok. Jadinya: Hidup Untuk Review Anda – Hidup Untuk Review Anda…**-disambit sendal-**

Hue… stelah sekian lama HIATUS, akhirnya saia ngelirik pic ini. kasian yg pada nungguin. Skali lagi, makasih bnyk yg mau nge-fave walaupun pic ini sangatlah ajur dan nista. Makasih bgi anda2 yg udah mau ngeRIPIU.

**-**

**-**

**Thanks to:**

**Uchiha Yuki-chan /coret/mb dani nebeng: **Uchiha nistah? Uchiha nistah? *njoget-njoget* iya emang super-gombal-sekali Ita dan Dei. Pantaslah mereka dipairingkan. Iya emang dia tega, namanya juga ayam, kagak punye otak *ditendang*

Sumpah Sakura sama Kankurou? Gak nyesel?

**Daniii : **Huh! Gara2 nebeng akunnya yukeh-san saia jadi blez ripiu-nya mbak dobel. Dasar Bengal deh. Tidak memberi contoh baik sama yg lebih muda. Ya sudah saia anggep bonus, tpi lain kali gak usah macem2 deh. T_T

**Green_Yuki_chan: **Yo. Si Dei dan Ita emang sinting. Ini udah saia update loh, pas saia lagi bolos skolah *digampar kamus*

**Kucingperak:** kucing! Maaf saia blom sempet ripiu sukaduka Kazekage, Orang baca chap 11 ama 12 aja blom saia tamatin! Gomenn! Perlukah saia bolos skolah lagi buat nyelesein bcanya? *ditimpuk kamus lagi*

Hahakz… Sasu n Itachi duo Uchiha emang sinting, harap maklum sajalah. Ntar dikasih side story-nya Sakura ma Lee gak ya? Berkebun bareng ato apalah…thanks 4 d fave :D

**SoK4K3_ UcH1H4-kUn :** ajigile ente susah bgt pen-namenya ampe aye kudu kopi-paste. Oh, sebaya sama saia? Lumayan bwt saia curhat tuh *ditendang*. Ente pndatang bru tpi males login, ya? Lain kali klo ripiu login deh, biar saia bsa bca pic ente juga. Ga tw cra nge-post? Dlu prtama saia emang gtu. Lma2 bisa sndiri, kok!

Urusan saia kagak suka Sasu itu dah crita lama. Profile dah saia genti dan Sasu naek pangkat jdi fave saia. dia naek pngkat soalnya saia suka sifatnya yg sengak (?) nggak ding, bosen aj selalu jdi haters-nya. Tpi klo soal pemBASHINGAN Sasu di pic, saia ttep menggila *dirajam si pantat ayam*

-

**-**

Oke, cukup kolom curhatnya wahai pembaca. Just duduk manis, megang cemilan, n Enjoy::

**Age:**** - **Gaara, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Sai, Kiba, Hinata, Tenten, Neji, Lee : 16 tahun

Temari, Kankurou, Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, Shikamaru :17 tahun

Orang Tua : semua antara 43-44 tahun

**Pairing:**GaaNaru, SasuNaru, ItaDei, ShikaTema, minor GaaSaku.

**Desclaimer ****:** Naruto itu punya om Kishimoto, bukan saya.

**Genre:**Romance and Family

**Rate:** T

**Warning: Gombal, AU, OOC, puitisme****, gender bleeding.**

**The Kind of Life, Stress Love?!**

Chapter 2 : ItaDei's Love Story

By: Avykuro sabaku

_Cinta sejati....._

_Tak pandang bulu, tak pandang derajat_

_Suatu saat kita temukan cinta itu,_

_Namun ada kalanya kita kehilangannya_

_Kehilangan adalah pengorbanan,_

_Sedang pengorbanan adalah bagian kehidupan_

_Itulah arti hidup,_

_Ada saat memiliki..._

_Ada saat kehilangan..._

*

***

*

_**Kediaman Uchiha, apartemen elit Konoha…**_

"Sasukeeee…! Sahuurrr…!" teriak Itachi dari luar kamar yang sukses bikin si cowok pantat ayam itu nyungsep dari kasurnya. Ya, kali ini mereka sedang melalui masa-masa berat bulan ramadhan, Puasa sebulan penuh. Bagi duo Uchiha, ada duka plus sukanya di bulan suci ini. dukanya, mereka kagak bisa nongkrong di warteg atau bahkan di café hug*s untuk berhura-hura ria. Sukanya, akhir bulan a.k.a pas lebaran mereka bisa dapet duit angpau plus opor ayam jempolan buatan Mikoto.

TRONG…TONG…TONG…!

Terdengar bunyi kentongan bertalu-talu diluar pintu kamar Sasuke. Kakaknya dengan semangat 45 menabuh-nabuh kentongan, membangunkan seisi rumah untuk sahur. Maklum, Itachi baru pulang ronda dan dapat pinjaman kentongan gratis.

"Berisiiik!" teriak Sasuke yang langsung membenahi dirinya dari posisi nyungsep. "Super-Baka-Anikiii…!"

BRAK!

Pintu kamar Sasuke terbuka. Sebelumnya Sasuke sudah memeriksa wajah kucelnya di cermin kamar, merapikan rambut ayamnya yang awut-awutan. Biar serumah tapi tetep harus keliatan keren, dong!

"Ada apa ribut-ribut aniki?" Tanya Sasuke sambil marah-marah. Kini wajahnya berhadapan dengan sang kakak yang berkostum kaos oblong sarungan dengan sebuah kopiah yang nangkring di kepala.

"Sahur!" sembur Itachi persis di wajah Sasuke.

"Iya gue tau. Gak usah main kentong ama sembur-sembur begituan napa sih?!" Bentak Sasuke membalas semburan Itachi. Ia berjalan gontai menuju ruangan di sebelah dapur rumahnya. Ya, ruang makan.

"Okaasan masak semur tomat loh." Ujar Itachi dengan suara menggoda. Sontak Sasuke dari lantai atas bergegas menuju bawah dengan langkah menggebu –bisa dibilang lari—hingga terdengar bunyi 'gabruk' dari arah tangga.

"Dasar bodoh, Maniak tomat." hina Itachi sembari menginjak-injak kepala jabrik Sasuke yang kini dalam posisi terbalik. Ya, si anak ayam kita ini baru saja jatuh dari tangga dan sekali lagi, menampilkan sebuah posisi yang sangat tidak mengenakkan, nyungging.

"ANIKI…!" teriak Sasuke frustasi sambil memegangi kepala. Ia mengejar kakaknya yang cengengesan sampai ke dalam ruang makan, tidak terima dibuat berpose nyungsep untuk kedua kalinya.

"Apa sih pagi-pagi sudah ribut." Gumam Fugaku masih ngantuk-ngantuk. Mikoto yang sedang menghidangkan makanan di atas meja tertawa pelan.

-----

-----

_**Kediaman Uzumaki, rumah kardus kolong jembatan…**_

"Ibu, hari ini kita sahur apa?" Tanya Naruto penuh harap pada Kushina. Sedari kemarin ia belum makan sama sekali.

"Kemarin ayah dapet orderan dari mandornya, sekarang kita bisa makan enak!" Jawab Kushina semangat. Ia mengedarkan sepiring makanan di atas lantai rumah. –karena mereka tak punya meja makan tentunya—

"Uwooh… sate kerang!" teriak Naruto dan Deidara semangat. Mereka berdua langsung menyerbu menu yang terhidang di atas lantai. Kushina dan Minato hanya menatap bahagia pada kedua anak-hyper- mereka.

"Dei-Dei, Naru, jangan dihabisin sendiri ya?" ucap Kushina lembut.

"Mmmpff… iya bbu…" Jawab Naruto dan Deidara bersamaan dengan mulut penuh.

'_Tuhan… terimakasih telah memberi kami rejeki yang tak terduga.' _batin Minato pelan. Keluarga yang miskin, memang. Keluarga Uzumaki. Namun kehangatan dan kasih sayang yang saling mereka berikan adalah hal yang tidak ternilai, meski hanya dengan sepiring sate kerang.

_**Kediaman Sabaku, perumahan elit XXX**_

Lima orang berjejer mengitari sebuah meja makan besar yang diisi beraneka macam makanan. Mengingat ibu rumah tangga di kediaman ini keahlian memasaknya diatas rata-rata. Rumah terakhir yang kita kunjungi ini begitu sepi dan sunyi, hanya dihiasi bunyi jangkrik yang bersahut-sahutan semata.

"Yah, diambil sayurnya." tawar Karura pada suaminya yang hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Nanti aku mau keluar kota. Kalian tak usah urusi diriku." Celetuk sang ayah ketus, alias Kazekage Sabaku.

"Otousan nggak puasa?" Tanya Temari pada ayahnya yang kini beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Buat apa puasa? Lagipula kalau aku puasa itu bukan urusan kalian." Jawab Kazekage masih dengan suara ketus. Gini ya jawaban dari seorang ayah?

BRAK!

Terdengar pintu depan rumah kembali berdebam keras. Keempat orang yang masih tersisa di meja makan hanya menghela nafas dalam.

"Kapan ayah mau berubah, ya?" desah Kankurou diikuti gelengan kepala yang lainnya.

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**Konoha High School**_

"Wuidihh… gue telat yah?" gumam Naruto panik dan segera bergegas memasuki gerbang sekolah. "Aman…" ujarnya pelan ketika tidak ada satupun guru yang dilihatnya berjaga. Tanpa disadarinya, seorang guru cewek berperawakan sangar berdiri di belakangnya.

"Naruto Namikaze?!" geram guru itu. Tangannya yang menggenggam sebuah pemukul nyamuk bergetar hebat hingga aura disekitarnya berubah seperti setan. Naruto yang merasakan _feeling _buruk segera membalikkan tubuhnya ke belakang. Dan…

"Hee… Tsu…Tsu…nade Baa-chan?" Desis Naru kaget. Keringat dingin mengucur deras dari dahinya.

"KAU TERLAMBAT LAGI?!!" teriak guru bernama Tsunade itu sampai suaranya menggema ke seantero sekolah. Seluruh siswa KHS langsung melonjak kaget mendengar suara toa yang sangat familiar itu.

"Ngg… saya… saya mbantu ibu nyuci baju, baa-chan. Orderan lagi numpuk nih." Naruto nervous dan membela dirinya. Kini seluruh isi sekolah memandang tajam dua orang sesama-blonde ini berhadapan. Bahkan, ada beberapa siswa juga yang iseng-iseng mefoto.

"GUE GAK PEDULI! LO LARI KELILING LAPANGAN SONO DUA PULUH KALI! DAN JANGAN PANGGIL-PANGGIL GUE BAACHAN KARENA GUE MASIH REMAJA…!!" teriak Tsunade super-keras-sekali, gimana kalo udah pake toa ya?

Sementara itu seisi sekolah udah pada mual-mual mendengar ucapan sang kepala sekolah, Tsunade sendiri yang menurut mereka alay sekali. Guru terpelajar seperti itu Pake manggil Lo-gue segala? Dan yang terakhir, setelah sukses dibuat mual semuanya langsung muntah-muntah mendengar Tsunade ngaku-ngaku masih remaja. Sungguh sebuah sebutan yang sangat tidak layak.

Gluk! Naru menelan ludahnya. _'gile banget nih guru abal! nyuruh-nyuruh gue lari pas puasa,'_ batinnya dalam hati. Baru saja ia mau memprotes guru sangarnya itu –kepsek juga boleh—, Tsunade sudah duluan mengacungkan pemukul nyamuk ditangannya, pertanda ajakan perang. Sudah untung bukan golok yang dibawanya.

WUSH!

Naruto dengan suksesnya ngibrit muter-muter lapangan tanpa dikomando lagi. dan Tsunade, ia hanya menggelar tikar dipinggir lapangan –yang tak jelas muncul dari mana— dan duduk berleha-leha diatasnya.

"Aaaah… angin yang sangat sejuk sekali~" gumam Tsunade pelan dan segera membuka kotak pikniknya –yang sekali lagi tidak jelas muncul darimana— "Satu… Dua… Satu… Dua…" Hitung Tsunade ketika Naruto berputar-putar di lapangan basket. "Tiga…empat…tiga…empat…."

Begitulah metode Tsunade menghitung sehingga Naruto berputar-putar dua kali lipat lebih banyak. Si Naruto sendiri hanya pasrah dan tak berani protes, ntar jadinya malah digeploki pemukul nyamuk.

"Dasar Dobe…" gumam Sasuke dari lantai atas. Gaara yang sedari tadi dibelakangnya menyiratkan tatapan iba.

"Kau tak kasihan padanya?" Tanya Gaara heran mendengar omongan Sasuke yang menurutnya ---sadis.

"Buat apa? Biasanya toh dia juga begitu." Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. Semilir angin menerpa rambut mereka berdua yang kini berdiri di atap sekolah. Ya, mereka berdua memang kabur dari pelajarannya guru Kakashi dan tentunya, yang mengajak adalah Sasuke. Si anak ayam bengal.

'_huh, perhatian sekali dia sama Naruto.'_ Batin Sasuke dalam hati. Sebenarnya dia agak getir juga kalau ternyata Gaara naksir si Naru. Bakal ada saingan soalnya.

"Gaara." Panggil Sasuke pada cowok berambut merah didepannya.

"Hn."

"Kau suka Naruto? Perhatian seperti itu…"

"Itu bukan urusanmu."

"Hei! Kita 'kan teman!"

"Bukan berarti kau bisa tahu semua tentangku. Bagaimana jika aku menanyakanmu hal yang sama?" Tanya Gaara balik.

"……"

"Kau tak bisa menjawabnya kan, Sasuke?"

"Tentu saja karena itu _privasi_." jawab Sasuke ngeles.

"Kalau begitu sama." Balas Gaara dingin.

"Cih…"

Sasuke memandang sebal pada cowok dihadapannya itu. Setelah melakukan adegan mendenguskan nafas dari hidung, ia beranjak turun dari atap. "Aku ke kelas dulu." Kata Sasuke sengak.

"Aku juga." Balas Gaara singkat.

"Bisamu ikut-ikutan saja." Kata Sasuke menyindir.

"Yang mengajak kesini juga siapa." Ucap Gaara tepat sasaran. Sasuke yang terpojok hanya mendengus dan kembali berjalan menuruni tangga.

-

-

-

Halaman parkir sekolah. Untuk kesekian kalinya, Naruto pulang sekolah nebeng Gaara. Kehabisan ongkos, sih. Kenapa ya, kok Naru gak pernah bareng Sasuke? Alasannya si Teme pulangnya suka naik Bajaj, jadi sama aja bohong kalo tetep bayar ongkos. Sebenarnya Sasuke punya motor juga sih, sebuah Suzuki Satria. Tapi karena jiwanya yang merakyat –atau memang kampungan—jadilah ia setia naik kendaraan favoritnya, favorit rakyat yang lagi bokek, yaitu sebuah bajaj.

"Nar, lo minta dianterin sampe jembatan kayak biasanya?" Tanya Gaara pada penumpang gelap dibelakangnya. Ia menyalakan motorsport-nya dan langsung tancap gas.

"Iya dong. Emang lo mau nurunin gue di bunderan HI?" jawab Naruto asal. "Eh, lo buka puasa di rumah gue aja _bro_." tawarnya.

"Emang lo gak keberatan? Ntar gue ngerepotin." Tanya Gaara heran pada temannya satu itu.

"Ya enggak lah, gue malah repot kalau nantinya kagak ada yang ngabisin belut goreng gue." Jawab Naruto mantap.

"Wuidih… elu puasa-puasa masih mancing belut juga. Hebat banget euy.." kata Gaara sok takjub.

"Yaelah… Naruto Namikaze, gitu!" teriak Naruto bangga sembari memasang gaya khasnya, mengacungkan kelima jari. Gaara hanya tersenyum simpul melihatnya.

_**Kediaman Uzumaki, rumah kardus kolong jembatan…**_

"Ayo nak Gaara, dimakan belutnya. Itu di dekat Deidara ada sambalnya.." Kushina sibuk mengurusi tamu semata wayangnya itu. Saat ini, Gaara dan keluarga Uzumaki sedang menikmati hidangan buka puasa mereka. Dan kalau dilihat-lihat, yang paling banyak memonopoli makanan itu Deidara dan Naruto.

"Konbanwa." Salam seseorang dari luar rumah. Deidara yang mengenali suara orang itu langsung bergegas keluar dan membukakan pintu.

"Itachi! Ayo masuk!" pekik Deidara senang. Ia mempersilahkan Itachi masuk dan seseorang dibelakangnya, yang tidak terduga ikut juga. Adik Itachi yang berambut style pantat ayam, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke?

"Ah! Sasuke ikut juga!" teriak Naruto girang. "Kau kangen denganku, kan?" tebaknya pede.

"Usuratonkachi. Aku ke sini karena bosan di rumah , tahu!" sangkal Sasuke dengan nada jutek. Sebenarnya memang benar yang dikatakan Naruto tentangnya, tapi gengsi dong kalau dia harus ngaku-ngaku?!

Mata hitam onyx Sasuke tertuju pada seorang lelaki berambut merah yang duduk di sudut ruangan. 'Gaara?' batinnya kaget.

"Wah… semuanya sudah lengkap nih! Makin ramai, ya!" teriak Naruto girang sembari mengatupkan kedua tangannya. Posisi Naruto kini sedang diapit oleh kedua orang yang sedang perang dingin, Sasuke dan Gaara. Sedangkan Deidara malah ngebet pingin dempet-dempet sama Itachi. Sampai akhirnya aksi itu berakhir karena diperingatkan oleh Kushina, "Dedek Deidara ramadhan gak boleh pacar-pacaran."

Setelah santap malam usai, dan kegaduhan para penyantapnya yang tengah rebutan belut goreng juga usai, maka ditutuplah semua dengan doa. Dipimpin oleh Minato sebagai kepala rumah tangga yang juga mantan ustad di kampungnya.

"Teteh saya pulang dulu…" pamit Itachi pada Kushina. Ia mencium tangan kedua orangtua Naruto dan Deidara itu. Setelah tersenyum simpul pada kekasihnya, Itachi beranjak pergi dan menstarter mobilnya- sebuah Honda CRV hitam.

"Bang, Sasu mau disini dulu yeh." kata Sasuke pada kakaknya.

"Boleh, tapi jangan lama-lama. Kasian mama Mikoto." Itachi tersenyum pada adiknya dan melajukan mobilnya. Sasuke hanya memandangi kakaknya dari jauh. "Jadi ntar pulang gue musti naik bajaj, ya?" desahnya.

Yang tersisa di rumah mungil itu, tinggal Gaara dan Sasuke. Mereka berdua bersama Naruto malah bermain kartu remi di ruang tengah, yang dengan suksesnya membuat Minato jantungan karena mengira mereka berjudi. Dua pangeran _cool_ kita –yang sepertinya sudah mengantuk—akhirnya langsung pamit pulang sama empunya rumah.

"Tante, oom, kami pulang dulu." pamit Gaara dan Sasuke bersamaan. Naruto yang masih semangat berjudi –maaf—sepertinya agak kecewa melepas kepergian teman-temannya. Sudah berusaha membujuk Gaara, namun ia tak kuasa menatap wajah melasnya si Gaara. Membujuk Sasuke? Pastilah jitakan keras yang didapatnya. Dasar si Teme!

Dengan berat hati, Naru dengan lebainya melepas kedua sahabatnya itu keluar rumah. Gaara sudah menyalakan motornya, sedangkan Sasuke mojok di tepi jalan nunggui bajaj lewat.

"Dek Naru! Ada gala Bollywood tuh!" teriakan Deidara yang cempreng sukses membuat Naru melesat masuk rumah dan membanting pintu, meninggalkan Gaara dan Sasuke yang cengok diluar.

"Gak jadi ngelepas kita tuh orang." Gumam Sasuke sebal. Tangannya masih memamerkan ibu jari ke arah jalan gaya mencegat taksi, padahal yang ingin dicegatnya itu sebuah bajaj. Mengapa? sekali lagi, karena dia gengsi.

"Sas, daripada tangan lo kering begituan terus, mending nebeng gue gih." Tawar Gaara pada Sasuke. "Lagian angkutan pun gak bakal ada yang semalem ini."

Sasuke melengos. "Gue gak butuh tumpangan lo. Lagian siapa yang lagi nyegat angkot? Gue lagi nungguin limousine tuh." katanya sok menepis tawaran Gaara. Namun alam tidak menyetujui reaksi penolakan Sasuke, dan langit pun berubah mendung sampai akhirnya…

ZREEESSH…!!!

Hujan pun turun mengguyur tubuh Sasuke yang berdiri di pinggir jalan. Wajahnya langsung berubah masam. _'bahkan alam pun gak memihak gue.'_ Batinnya ketus.

"Gue nyerah! Gue nebeng elo!" teriak Sasuke pasrah memecah derasnya rintik hujan. Gaara tersenyum tipis dan memarkirkan motornya di depan Sasuke.

"Bawa jas hujan gak lo?" Tanya Sasuke pada Gaara, masih memasang tampang sengak. Harga dirinya serasa dijatuhkan bersamaan dengan jatuhnya hujan ke bumi.

"Waduh Sas, gue lupa tuh. Gimana ya?" Gaara segera menepuk jidatnya dengan telapak tangan. Sasuke langsung berubah lesu dan pasrah mendengar ucapan Gaara yang tidak terduga itu.

"Aduh… lo pake jaket gue aja ya." Tawar Gaara sembari melepas jaketnya dan menodongkannya ke muka Sasuke.

"Gak usah, lo pake sendiri aja deh. Gue bawa blazer." Sasuke merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah jas merah bersulam tulisan KHS, alias Konoha High School.

"Bukannya besok dipakai?" Tanya Gaara heran. Setelah memastikan Sasuke naik motornya, ia langsung meluncurkan motornya ke jalan raya.

"Biar deh, gue kan bisa pinjem aniki. Ntar aniki gue suruh bolos." Jawab Sasuke asal. Sekarang yang ada di benaknya hanya bagaimana dia bisa pulang tanpa kebasahan.

Motor besar itu mengarungi jalan raya dan memecah hujan deras, berjalan di tengah hiruk-pikuknya dunia malam kota Konoha. Sejenak hening menyelimuti kedua orang di atas motor itu.

"Gaara." Sasuke memulai pembicaraan.

"Hn?" jawab Gaara malas, masih berkonsentrasi menyetir.

"Lo suka Naru kan?"

"Ngapain lo nanya begituan?" balas Gaara nanya.

"Gue cuman mau mastiin." Kata Sasuke, kali ini nadanya berubah serius.

"Lo takut gue bakal ngerebut Naru?" tanya Gaara lagi.

"………"

"Iya gue ngaku. Gue emang sedari dulu suka Naru." Kata Sasuke blak-blakan dan reflek langsung menutup mulutnya, heran karena tidak biasanya dia mengaku-ngaku.

"………" Gaara hanya terdiam. Sasuke juga terdiam sambil mengutuki dirinya yang begitu bodoh, tapi kata-kata itu entah kenapa meluncur sendiri dari mulutnya.

"Hn. Kita sama-sama berjuang saja." gumam Gaara pelan beberapa saat kemudian. Mata Sasuke langsung membelalak mendengarnya.

"Maksud lo?!" tanyanya kaget. "Jangan bilang kalo lo juga ngebet Naru!"

Gaara mengangguk pelan. Sasuke hanya mendesah dan membenarkan posisi duduknya yang agak melorot. "Aku takkan kalah darimu…" gumamnya pelan, namun cukup untuk membuat Gaara merespon perkataannya.

"Sama." Jawab Gaara.

Motor yang mereka tumpangi terus melesat. Namun, kali ini kesunyian melingkupi mereka berdua. Sepertinya masing-masing sedang merenungi seseorang yang mereka perdebatkan tadi, seorang cewek manis bernama Naruto Namikaze. Sampai melewati sebuah jurang yang curam pun mereka masih tetap merenung, sebelum motor merah milik Gaara itu tergelincir jalan yang licin akibat ulah hujan.

"Gaara! Awaaass…!!!" teriak Sasuke dan reflek memejamkan kedua matanya.

-

-

- **TBC**

Sekali lagi diputus dalam kondisi tidak mengenakkan dan bikin penasaran.

Haha. Makin miripkah dengan sinetron? T_T memang begitulah maksud saia. Akhir2 ini suka bikin alur cerita yg ada kecelakaannya mulu.

Gomen! Gomen baru saia update skarang! Otak ala author saia sedang blong dan tidak berisi. Gomen juga jika fic yg saia buat kualitasnya menurun, sedang swt.

Oke dah. Ntar bagi siapa aj yg ripiu chap ini, bkal saia bales langsung karna modem saia dah keisi lagi. *goyang ngebor*

So, wanna REVIEW?!

**~Saia update andapun REVIU~**


End file.
